Jonathan Wildefort
Mayor Wildefort is a boss character in Doom Dome Battle and its sequel. Description Mayor Wildefort Mayor Wildefort, like his surname and title already explain, he is the mayor of Wildefort. He comes from a long lineage of people wielding the WIldefort name all the way to the creation of the city. When the catastrophe happens, Wildefort immediately tries to do everything to safe his city. He actives Maria Justice and puts down the dome he made with Professor Pyrotic. He was targeted by Terminus X9 and managed to freeze himself until all of it was over so he could still be there for the city. Commander Wildefort In an alternate timeline Wildefort stays frozen till the future while Professor Pyrotic takes over the world with the help of Ragnarok. He placed his head into a robotic body as his old was giving up on him. With some help he builds Alpha who has a build-in-time travel machine. They head to the present where Wildefort tries to stop Pyrotic from taking over the world. He eventually manages to reach Pyrotic where he gets defeated in the end, however as he goes he concludes that they already had won the war. Gameplay He is a simple boss as he simply attacks by shooting with his gun and occasionally attack with his fists. As assist he also appears to fire a few bullets at the opponent. Story Doom Dome Battle When the extraterrestrials attack Wildefort, the mayor himself activates the help of Professor Pyrotic who palces a dome around Wildefort and its surroundings and releases the robots to fight the extraterrestrials. Wildefort also asks him to find a cure for the mutants in Wildefort. Wildefort heads back to his office where he is confronted by Terminus X9 and loses to him, but right before he dies he explodes a freeze bomb which freezes his body and surroundings. Around the same time Commander Wildefort, his version from the future, arrives in Wildefort of the present along with Alpha. In the present he sends Alpha to his office to retrieve something belonging to him, but can't risk to go along and face his present self. While Alpha returns Jamila encounters Wildefort who explains her he is from a bad future and is her to prevent it from happening. He also reveals Jamila was killed at the hands of the Jersey Devil in the future. Jamila says she accidentally handed Pyrotic the chemical fluids to make Ragnarok, to which Wildefort is worried, thus he heads that way. There is fights Pyrotic, but is defeated by him and disappears from time. Around this time the present Wildefort is freed from the ice by Alpha, who patches him up. She tells him who she exactly is and Wildefort offers her to stay in this time and be his asisstant. Alpha says that has been the plan all along and stays there with him. Doom Dome Battle 2 Wildefort appears as an assist character in the second game with a yet unknown role. Mission Alpha Commander Wildefort is a major character in the alternate future of Wildefort. His function of mayor is taken over by Dolan Flump, and Wildefort has been placed as a floating head inside of a giant metallic cat suit. He assists Alpha throughout the game, giving her advice about where to go and some interesting fun-facts about the past. For example elaborate who Violet and Madarai were. He is kidnapped by Pyrotic at some point and Alpha needs to go save him. Alpha defeats Pyrotic and the two of them chase after Terminus and defeat him as well. He heads back to the HQ with Alpha where they say goodbye to everyone before heading back to the past. References *His future robotic suit is based on Night Owl from Regular Show. Mayor Wildefort.png|Mayor Wildefort Neocat Wildefort.png|Commander Wildefort MayorWildefortProfile.png|Profile (Mayor) MayorWildefort(Future)Profile.png|Wildefort (Commander) Gallery Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Robots Category:Alive Category:Homosexual Characters